


Shut Up

by morningstarspunishment



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstarspunishment/pseuds/morningstarspunishment
Summary: Itachi is sick of being woken up in the middle of the night when Kisame talks in his sleep and he decides to do something about it.For the Shiita discord December kink meme
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> haha i'm not editing this at all you get what you get.

Kisame’s voice curled out into the dark room. Itachi huffed. This was the third night in a  _ row _ that he had dreamt aloud. Itachi hardly ever slept soundly anyway, but… well.

“God, you’re so fucking tight…” Kisame groaned, his hips shifting beneath the covers. Itachi looked back at the dark ceiling, wondering if he should leave, but something about the way Kisame’s breath hitched seemed to root him in place.

“Oh, fuck… you take it so good for me.” Kisame muttered, one of his hands sliding down the front of his body, pushing the covers back, exposing his muscled chest and the sculpted curve of his ribs.

Itachi realised he was staring again as that hand moved lower, coming to rest beside the obvious tent in the sheets where Kisame’s cock was straining to get free. Itachi felt flushed, his stomach felt tight and twisted and as Kisame let out a low, raspy moan and his hips bucked, he felt his own dick get half hard in his pyjamas.

“God take it all you dirty little slut, I’m going to ruin you…” another panting moan as he trailed off and Itachi’s own breath hitched as he watched Kisame’s abdomen flex in the half light of a summer moon. There was something so wrong about this- about watching Kisame dream, he wasn’t aware- Itachi should stop, should leave- Kisame deserved privacy…

But Itachi’s erection was insistent in his pants and his mouth was watering as Kisame’s head tilted back against the pillows, arching ever so slightly.

“Itachi you look like you were made to take my cock.”

Itachi’s brain stuttered to a halt. He got up, tossing his covers aside, and ripped Kisame’s back. Kisame jerked awake as Itachi straddled him, grinding into his lap and feeling his hardness through both of their boxers.

“You keep waking me up. We should take care of this so we can both rest.” He said in a voice that was supposed to be practical but curled at the edges with desperation and lust.

“Wh-“ Kisame breathed, blinking rapidly even as he gripped Itachi’s hips and pressed up into him.

“You talk in your sleep, Kisame.” He murmured, bending down over his partner, planting his hands firmly against his chest and grinding their dicks together. “You talk a lot, actually. Very descriptive.” He pulled the waistband of Kisame’s boxers down, freeing his frankly intimidating erection before pulling his own out. Kisame’s head was wet with precum, more beginning to drip out as Itachi pressed them together and drew his hand upward gently. Kisame swore under his breath, looking dizzily up at Itachi and then back down at their dicks as Itachi rocked his hips again, rubbing them together in the grip of his hand. 

“Oh my god, Itachi-“

“Not quite so eloquent when you’re awake.” Itachi breathed, his breath heavy now as he licked his hand and returned to jerking them both off. 

“God, god, shit Itachi I’m going to-“

“Then do it.” 

Kisame came with a jerk of his hips and a small grunt that made Itachi twitch. Kisame’s cum dripped down over Itachi’s fingers as he continued to draw his hand up and down them both slowly. He let go of Kisame as he seemed to come down and began jerking himself, looking down at his debauched partner and trying to muffle the desperate noises his voice tried to form.

Kisame moved beneath him, his eyes sharper now, and caught Itachi’s wrist. 

“What is it?” Itachi asked, his voice raspy and frustrated. Kisame smirked.

“I’m returning the favour.” He replied simply, taking Itachi’s cock in hand and working it gently. Itachi groaned and canted his hips forward. Kisame began to speed up, finally drawing out the noises Itachi had been trying to stifle, making him pant and whine as he leaned hard against Kisame’s chest again. 

“You moan like a slut.” Kisame growled, his other hand tightening around Itachi’s thigh. Itachi gasped and his mind stuttered again, his body twitching as his orgasm overtook him, rocking through him harder than it ever had, leaving his legs trembling slightly where he kneeled over Kisame, now splattered with both their cum. Kisame smirked up at him, his clean hand coming up to brush an errant strand of hair behind Itachi’s ear.

“Wouldn’t have put you down as one into the dirty talk.”

“What did you think got me over here in the first place?” Itachi sighed, letting himself be pulled down into Kisame’s bed as he tucked them both back into their shorts. 

“We’ll regret not showering in the morning.” Kisame grunted, even as he pulled the blanket over the pair of them. Itachi hummed, pressing his head against Kisame’s shoulder.

“I’m not sure I’ll regret any decisions made tonight.” 


End file.
